Different types of locks are widely used in our daily life for securely locking various kinds of items, such as doors, windows, cabinets, etc. Most locks include a body and an engaging element removably connected to the body for locking an item between the body and the engaging element. The body is internally provided with elastically movable latches for engaging with locking holes on the engaging element and thereby locking the engaging element to the body. The latches are normally pushed by springs to a locked position, so that the lock is in a locked state and can be opened only with a corresponding key.
The locks are usually differently shaped according to their usages and functions. There are locks developed for locking a wheel of a motorcycle, the steering wheel or the gearshift of an automobile, etc. These locks having different appearances usually have similar internal structural design and therefore all have the following disadvantages in use:                1. The latches are subjected to wearing and errors when the lock has been used over a long time, making it difficult to successfully open the lock with the corresponding key.        2. The latches are pushed by springs to the locked position, so that the engaging element is locked to the body of the lock. However, the engaging element can be forcibly knocked off the body to open the lock, even if the latches are in the locked position.        3. The keyhole on the body of the lock is exposed to the external environment without any protective shield. A thief may easily peep through the keyhole to find out and destruct an internal structure of the lock. It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an improved lock to eliminate the drawbacks existed in the conventional locks.        